Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to barcodes and, in particular, the scanning of barcodes to read information.
Description of the Related Art
Barcodes are used to represent information in a manner that can be easily and automatically read by machines referred to as barcode readers. Accordingly, barcodes are utilized for a variety of different purposes, which range from tracking and identifying inventory items to identifying persons. Barcodes can be implemented as single dimension barcodes or as multi-dimensional barcodes.